


Siren Song

by GoldenJezebel



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Hotel Sex, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, it's kind of a mixture of the books/tv
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenJezebel/pseuds/GoldenJezebel
Summary: Abigail Hobbs and Marissa Schurr attempt to seduce Will Graham into their bed.





	Siren Song

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is a mixture of the books and TV show, so hopefully that won't be too confusing for anyone. During my rewatch of S1, I realized that I really love Marissa, so I wanted to write something involving her in some way. This was the result.

"I'm glad to see you looking so well." Will Graham offered a tired smile, sitting down at the interrogation table as the victim, Abigail Hobbs, bleakly peered down into her styrofoam cup of coffee. "Thank you for coming in today."

"Did I have a _choice?"_ she gritted.

Will cleared his throat, folding his hands between his knees as he shook his head. "No, uh…I'm afraid not. As I'm sure you've been made aware, it's standard procedure to question victims on their incident. It's just so we can finalize the paperwork on your father's case."

Abigail scoffed. "Well gee, it's great to know that we're just a case number to you people. You might find my dad's behavior horrific, but _I_ had to live it." Her expression softened and she dropped her gaze, sighing as she scratched her nail against the tabletop. "Thank you, by the way…for saving my life."

"I wish I could've done the same for your dad."

"Yeah…he deserved to be punished for what he did." Abigail's gazed hardened again and she looked up, shaking her head. "I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive him."

"Nobody's asking you to," Will assured her. "But now that you've been discharged from St. Mary's, we need your account of what happened."

"You were there," Abigail bitterly pointed out. "Why should I _have_ to rehash something so painful?"

"W-well-"

"If you want to know what happened up until his attack, it was _nothing_ out of the ordinary. We talked, we laughed, we had breakfast – then my dad _snapped_ and took a knife to my throat. It was completely unprovoked." Shrugging, she passed her cup in between her hands. "I'm not sure what else to tell you…"

"As long as that's all that happened, you don't have to say another word," Will assured her. Hesitant, he reached out and laid a hand over her left one, stilling her nervous movements. "If you can think of anything else to add, feel free to call and we'll schedule another appointment."

Abigail nodded. She had absolutely no intention of following up on that request, but that didn't mean she couldn't play into the doe-eyed, innocent act. Allowing Will to lead her to the door, she lit up when she spotted Marissa at the end of the hallway.

"Is that your ride?" Will asked.

With a nod, Abigail said, "Yes, that's my best friend, Marissa."

Will mentally filed that away for later, telling himself that he needed to question the Schurr girl at her earliest convenience.

With bright eyes and a sultry smile, Marissa sidled up to the two with an almost catlike prowess. She was (not so discreetly) admiring Will's appearance, her hand jutting out as she chirped, "Hi, there! I'm Marissa, Abigail's hot and single best friend."

Abigail blanched at her boldness. Though Marissa (almost always) flirted with boys and older men, she'd never gone so far as to flirt with a man of the _law._

Fortunately, Will seemed to be just as discomforted. He looked at her hand a moment, then offered a soft, "Nice to meet you," instead of reciprocating.

Unruffled, Marissa lowered her hand and shrugged. "Well, if you're not going to cart Abigail off in handcuffs, I guess I'd better get her back to the hotel. It was nice to meet you, Mr. Man of Mystery."

Will hadn't bothered offering his name, and her barb made him far less inclined than before. Laying a hand on Abigail's shoulder, he announced, "I'm needed in the conference room, but remember what I said: if you can think of more to add, or if you need anything at all, please don't hesitate to call on me." Giving her arm a squeeze, he nodded to the women before turning to make his leave.

As soon as they were alone, Marissa whooped with delight. _"That_ is the guy who popped your dad? Holy shit, talk about conflicting…he's _super_ hot."

Abigail scowled. "Keep your voice down! Someone might hear…"

"So what? They'd probably agree with me." Leading her friend down the hallway, she grinned and slyly punched Abigail's arm. "Gotta love how he offered to do _anything_ for you. The guy's got it bad."

"What are you talking about?"

"Abby, the guy clearly likes you."

"Why, because he _touched_ me? He was just trying to give me comfort."

Marissa scoffed. "Fucking _please._ Men don't touch because they want to comfort, Abigail. He wants to do things for you – or more specifically, _to_ you."

Abigail's cheeks burned and she ducked her head. "I don't believe I'm hearing this…"

"Well, why not? You're super pretty, for one, and two, I think you should invite him back to the hotel."

 _"Invite_ him?"

"Yeah! Just pretend you have another clue or something, and he'll come running over."

"And what will _you_ be doing throughout this ridiculous experiment?"

"Um, I'm going to be there too, of course. I think he needs to get laid. I mean, did you _see_ the tenseness in his shoulders? Not to mention, his ass..."

Abigail pushed the double doors open and walked briskly into the parking lot, her cheeks so red that she began to feel dizzy. "Are you seriously suggesting-?"

"A threeway? Hell yeah, I am! I've always wanted to try one, and who better than with my best friend and a hot, experienced stud?"

Abigail cringed. "I don't know…"

"Oh c'mon, you need to get your mind off all this painful bullshit! Besides, you don't want to be a virgin forever, do you?"

Abigail sighed and shook her head.

"Then it's settled! As soon as we get to the hotel, you'll give him a call, and then we'll set our trap." Marissa waggled her eyebrows. "Trust me, Abs, he won't be able to resist us."

"But-"

"Men are _all_ the same. He'll have his pants around his ankles the minute he realizes what's happening."

"You make it sound so easy..."

"It _is._ Just call him, and I'll do all the rest."

* * *

"Marissa, this really doesn't seem necessary..."

"Um, who's the expert here? Me or you?"

"Well you, but-"

 _"Exactly._ Trust me on this one, Abs - he _will_ respond to us dressed like this."

"I wouldn't really call this _dressed,"_ Abigail grumbled, feeling insecure and shy as she gripped at her bath towel. Beneath it, she wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing. "As much as I want to go against everything my dad ever said, this is a little much..."

Marissa rolled her eyes. "Men are turned on by the mystery of it all, so if you show him enough skin to get him curious, he _will_ try to find out more."

"This would also be against the rule book for him since we're part of his investigation. I can't see him wanting to risk his job for us."

"What are you, a lawyer? C'mon, Abby, grow a spine for once."

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Lurching up from her perch, Abigail clutched at her towel with shaking fingers. "Oh God, that must be him...do you think he'll like me?"

"Abby, you're half-naked - that's a _definite_ yes. Wait right here a minute, okay? I'll answer it."

Hanging back in sheepish apprehension, she shivered as Marissa opened the door to greet their caller.

"Hey there, Mr. Man of Mystery."

Will blinked, stunned, before looking over her shoulder at Abigail. Once he realized their state of dress (or lack there of), he cleared his throat and lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were in the middle of something. I'll just come back later."

"Don't be silly! Your interruption was more than welcome." With a sneer, Marissa turned and headed toward Abigail, her towel unabashedly slipping from her frame and pooling onto the floor. _"_ _Oops."_ Now sauntering toward Abigail with a proud, overly exaggerated swagger, Marissa took hold of the other girl's towel and tugged.

Abigail attempted to save face and keep the towel upright, but it slipped from her grasp and she flushed, sweeping her arms across her breasts.

"She's never been touched," Marissa slyly assured Will. "Well...until _now."_ Before Abigail could argue, Marissa slipped a hand between the girl's thighs and began to rub, eliciting a soft mewl from Abigail's lips as her knees began to tremble.

Now slipping her soiled fingers between her own lips, Marissa rolled her tongue along her slick digits. "Wanna taste?"

That did it. In a flustered rush, Will backed out of the room and slammed the door behind him. He felt delirious and overwhelmed as he struggled for breath. _This wasn't happening, this was **not** happening._

The door opened a few moments later, and Abigail peered up at him with her round, wounded eyes. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. Clutching her towel against her nudity, she weakly added, "We didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, it's just...you seem really nice, and I'd like the first guy to ever touch me to be nice. I haven't really gotten the chance to meet too many guys like that."

Will swallowed. "If I come into that room, I'd hardly consider myself _nice."_

"Oh, but-"

"I'm sorry, Abigail. I can't be the one to do that for you." Expression sympathetic, Will gave a tight little nod before rushing back down the hallway.

Marissa appeared at Abigail's shoulder with a huff. "Well, on to plan B, I guess..."

**Author's Note:**

> Due to my schedule, I'll only continue this if there's a healthy amount of interest. When I wrote my Will/Abigail/Alana threesome, there really wasn't much of a response, so I'm unsure if this will generate much of one either, given how it includes a very minor character. But oh well, I like to be different, so there you go. Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
